


8 Inches of Snow

by lilacs_with_lavender



Series: ||~ Jonerys Restoration ~|| [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Very Jonerys Christmas!, A gift for the fandom, F/M, Family Feels, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Jonerys, Jonerys Secret Santa, Jonerys Secret Santa 2019, Married Life, Merry Christmas Jonerys fam, One Big Happy Family, Smut, Targlings (ASoIaF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacs_with_lavender/pseuds/lilacs_with_lavender
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are happily married with twins and this year they’re hosting the whole family at their house for Christmas. Targling shenanigans and drunken conversations ensue, ending with our favorite couple tangled up in bed together. Absolutely nothing goes wrong! (I’m serious) So enjoy this fluffy happy one-shot guys and MERRY CHRISTMAS!
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: ||~ Jonerys Restoration ~|| [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366090
Comments: 31
Kudos: 142





	8 Inches of Snow

_Brrring! Brrring!_

“Shit! Jon!”

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen-Snow almost dropped the match she was holding, the flame licking at her fingers for a good ten seconds before she realized. The silver-haired mother of two quickly blew it out, taking another from the box and attempting to strike it as the doorbell sounded again.

“Jon! Get the door!”

A loud thud signaled her husband hitting his head on their closet’s doorframe and Dany didn’t know whether to laugh or roll her eyes.

“Aye I’m going I’m going!”

Finally, the match struck and she quickly held it to the apple spice candle’s wick, watching in satisfaction as it caught and began to burn. Then the front door gave it’s telltale creak as the first of the family arrived. Dany spun on her heel, taking time to examine her reflection in the entryway mirror (just in case it was Sansa who had arrived first). 

Her reflection reassured her, the headband like crown of braids atop her head was immaculate, and the comfy oversized Christmas sweater was equal parts festive and adorable, it’s sleeves and front covered with embroidered dragons. She couldn’t care less about the state of her face, however, the lack of makeup and the pink flush she had gained while adjusting their light up reindeer in the yard doing nothing to distract from those wonderful Valyrian genes. 

_Perfect._

If that wasn’t enough to impress her fashionable sister-in-law Daenerys didn’t know what would.

Suddenly from beyond the mudroom came a beautiful albeit annoyingly loud chorus of,

“We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas!”

Dany made her way to the door and snorted with restrained laughter. 

There, leaning against the doorframe with a pained smile, was her husband. She had brushed and styled his black curls special for today but one glance at his head proved he’d already run a hand through them more than once. 

She sidled up next to him, slipping a hand around his deep blue sweater and smiling brightly at the carolers. Dany found it funny how even though he couldn’t stand them, Jon would stand smiling politely until they were done. But his tolerance was one of the many things she loved about him.

When the group of red-cheeked adults were finally out of earshot the Northman beside her let out a groan of relief and Daenerys laughed teasingly.

“Was that extremely difficult for you, my dear?”

He leaned down to bury his face in her hair, causing Dany to shiver slightly at the pleasant feeling of his warm breath on her neck. She could barely make out his mumbled reply.

“Harder than any combat mission I’ve ever had to endure that’s for sure.”

She pressed a kiss to his curls and chuckled once more, a red SUV drawing her attention as it pulled into their cobblestone driveway. 

“Well, my love tonight’s about to get a lot harder.” 

His groan was the last thing she heard before she shoved him inside. Not before shouting at his back,

“Go get the girls!”

By the time Dany turned back around, she was being engulfed by an ocean of dark hair and spiced perfume. When the woman pulled away her brown eyes were bright and her yellow turtleneck had strands of silver hair stuck to it.

“Arianne!”

“Daenerys my love!”

Arianne was always the most affectionate of her sisters-in-law, kissing both cheeks in greeting was a common Dornish custom after all. Dany gave her a wide grin, 

“Is that my hair or Vis’s stuck to your sweater?”

The tanned woman gave her a cheeky wink,

“Oh, definitely a bit of both.”

When Dany’s older brother made his way up the steps the two women shared a smirk. 

“Gods Arianne stop telling my little sister details about our sex life.”

Her older brother had as usual forgone any holiday cheer, choosing instead to layer a stylish black overcoat with a light grey dress shirt and pants. But the brightly wrapped gifts filling his arms made up for it. 

“She wasn’t dear brother but now I’m intrigued.”

Arianne snorted as she took some of the gifts from her husband’s very full hands and looked back at their SUV suspiciously.

“Did you get Daemon out of the car Vis?”

Dany accepted a tight side-hug from her brother as he responded to his wife over his shoulder. 

“You mean the disgusting suburban truck you forced me to drive here? Yes,” he smirked at Dany then, “I made him carry the casserole.”

Arianne shook her head as her dark haired son struggled up the stone steps with a large tinfoil covered ceramic dish. Dany’s fourteen year old nephew had grown his hair out so it covered almost half of his face, a Nintendo switch case clutched in his other hand. When he saw Daenerys though he gave a shy smile, giving her a tight hug that she returned in delight.

When he had followed his father inside the silver haired woman turned to her sister in law with a fond smile.

“Good to see Dae hasn’t changed.”

Arianne smiled,

“I raised him right, he’s shy, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love his family.”

At the word “family” boisterous greetings could be heard from inside as Jon reached the foyer with the twins close behind. Dany stepped inside, her feet still encased in nothing but fuzzy red snowflake socks, and shut the front door tightly. 

“Why do you always dress like _such_ a tosser Targaryen.”

“Maybe because I’m not an animal like yourself Snow.”

She watched fondly as the two men she trusted most in the world embraced, leaving Daemon and Arianne with the excited ten year old twins. 

Visenya and Rhaella _loved_ their older cousin, eyes wide with adoration as he showed them the video game console he held. Arianne turned from the heart warming scene and mouthed to Dany from the living room.

‘They’ve gotten so big!’

The mother of two smiled and nodded, her heart swelling at the close relationship her daughters were able to share with their cousins and large family. Something Dany had always wanted as a child, and was now more than happy to provide for her own children. 

_Brrring! Brrring!_

Dany jumped and eyed her husband threateningly as he attempted to escape to the dining room with her brother.

“One of the Starks Jon, it’s your turn.”

Her adorable northerner sulked and went to answer the door, discreetly pinching her sides as he passed. Daenerys squeaked but smiled softly at his back, turning to lead the Targaryen-Martells into the living room, urging Vis and Arianne to place their gifts around the large tree by the fireplace. 

Her brother frowned as he helped himself to the cheeseboard she had laid out on the coffee table.

“Your tree is rather… _interesting_ sweet sister.”

Arianne stifled a laugh from her spot on the carpeted floor with the twins.

“You should’ve seen his face when I tried to put up some traditional ornaments I got from my last trip to Yi Ti Dany.”

Daenerys laughed loudly at Vis’s disgusted expression at the mere thought. Their tree was always styled artfully to a point of course, the top male model in King’s Landing would have nothing less.

“How was that by the way Arianne? The pictures you posted were beautiful!”

“Oh gorgeous, Daenerys you would’ve loved it, I’m definitely bringing this lot next time, if Vis can survive roughing it that is.”

More laughs filled the room, the mere idea of Viserys Targaryen _roughing_ it amusing even the children. It still delighted Dany that her brother had found the perfect albeit unlikely match in Arianne Martell. The exotic looking archaeologist was beautiful, but Viserys had first seen her on the set of a shoot he had done in the middle of a canyon in Dorne.

She remembered how relieved her family had been when Vis brought the sweet, down to earth, Arianne home for Thanksgiving that fateful year. Right away she had fit in with their family in a way none of Vis’s old girlfriends had even come close to. 

“Seven hells Jon they’ve gotten so big!”

Dany blinked, turning and coming face to face with a shy Nymeria Stark, as Jons favorite sibling entered the room loudly. Arya’s daughter was her favorite niece if she was being honest, the five year old chestnut haired girl was just like her mother; full of fire and a sharp sense of humor. 

As she scooped Nymeria up her niece wrapped her arms around Dany’s neck and promptly started to fall asleep against her sweater, making Daenerys meet Arya’s eyes with a smile.

“She’s quite the sleepy one your little she-wolf!”

Arya came quickly to Dany’s side and gave her a vicious hug, nearly knocking the breath from her. When she pulled back she spoke quickly and bluntly, 

“You hold Nym any tighter and Jon’s going to think you want another one.”

Dany laughed, her eyes glancing at her husband fondly as he poured Gendry some eggnog.

“That wouldn’t be so bad…”

Arya smirked at her, turning to Jon as he poured himself a glass. 

“You hear that Jon? Dany here wants another dragon-wolf!”

The two petite women shared a hearty laugh when Jon nearly sloshed eggnog all over Gendry, a look of utter incredulity gracing his face when he turned to face both women. He saw their humorous expressions quickly and smirked, sending a cheeky wink in his wife’s direction as he set the eggnog to the side. 

“Right now? Because I’m a little busy…”

Dany’s cheeks glowed and she gave him a face.

“Honestly Jon the girls are right here!”

He picked his way around the rest of the family and slid an arm around her waist tightly, a smile that Dany was all too familiar with on his handsome face. His curls brushing her forehead as he bent to whisper in her ear. 

“I can’t wait to unwrap my Christmas present tonight…”

She giggled, half heartedly shoving at his face as he kissed up her jawline.

“Well you’re going to have to be patient, you brute.”

He smiled against her and took her mouth quickly, his tongue slipping past her peppermint flavored lips and tasting hers briefly before pulling back. Dany beamed as his grip on her tightened comfortably, their sweaters mashing together as he rested his head on top of hers.

“I am _not_ a brute.”

She chuckled lightly and reached around to pat him on the head, his whining only endearing him to her further. 

_He’s going to love his Christmas present._

_Brrring! Brrring!_

Daenerys sighed at the loss of warmth when her husband pulled away, smiling devilishly.

“Your turn love.”

She cursed his gorgeous arse in Valyrian as he walked away, clutching her sweater closer as she headed to the entry room and swung the front door open wide. 

“Merry Christmas!!!”

All annoyance forgotten, Dany beamed at Robb and Talisa Stark, little Lyanna peaking out from behind their massive malamute Greywind. Dany quickly led Robb and Talisa into the living room, privately anxious to get Greywind off the hard wood floors.

“Greywind will be fine out back! Ghost is out there.”

Robb let out an audible sigh of relief quickly leading his wolf-ish dog to the backyard. When a chorus of joyous barks could be heard it was clear he had been successful, a broad grin appearing on his face when he spotted Jon. Vis was already helping himself to wine, and as Robb and Jon embraced he raised a half full glass to Talisa.

“Care for some wine and cheese before you’re forced to sit through another of my sister’s home cooked meals Talisa?”

Dany shot him a glare as Talisa laughed prettily and accepted, joining the egotistical male model on the couch and pouring herself a glass carefully. The children had surrounded Lyanna like a pack, giggles and smiles exhanged excitedly as they fled upstairs. Daenerys shook her head slightly, ensuring that every child’s shoes were by the door before making her way back to the living room. (After all she didn’t want the white carpet ruined).

When she reached the living room Dany spotted the cold hearth and frowned, how had she not remembered to get the fire going?

She started towards it, already reaching for a packaged log of wood when a pair of strong arms around her waist stopped her. She hissed at her husband,

“What are you doing Jon? Now is not the time I have to get the fire started and probably pour everyone drinks since Sansa and Marg are coming soon and then-mmphh!”

Her husband had spun her around mid sentence and was currently kissing her hard in front of all the adults in the room, a part of her remembering faintly the mistletoe that hung above them. Dany eventually sighed into the kiss nipping at his bottom lip affectionately and just about to welcome his tongue when-

“Really Daenerys? Do I have to watch that northerner put his hands all over you on Christmas?”

Jon pulled away first, shooting a menacing glare at Viserys, who was still splayed out on the couch now with his second glass of wine in hand. In response to Jon’s glare he raised a lazy index finger in her husbands direction.

“You should keep your wolf on a leash Dany.”

She snorted, knowing her sardonic older brother didn’t really mean it, he had told her many times that he wouldn’t have let anyone besides Jon’s honorable arse marry her. By the time she had thought of a retort however, Vis had resumed his conversation with Talisa, continuing on about his favorite subject; himself.

Planting a kiss on her husbands bearded cheek Dany turned back around, bending at the waist, still quite intent to get the fire going. That position backfired horrible when Jon didn’t remove his arms from around her, her fleece tights doing nothing to muffle the friction created by the action, her arse rubbing firmly against his front. 

She heard his sharp intake of breath and blushed like a schoolgirl, turning back around to face him once his arms had left her waist. Dany didn’t meet his eyes, afraid of what she knew had probably awakened there, leaning close and whispering instead.

“Sorry.”

He chuckled at her sudden shyness and ducked his head to kiss her cheek. Hiding the lust that Dany knew had found its way into his eyes.

“Tonight better go fast I want my Christmas present _now_.”

Daenerys wrinkled her nose and pushed him away giggling, finally seeing to the fire and pushing thoughts of her husband’s Christmas present far _far_ from her head. 

*~*

By the time Sansa and her fiancé had arrived, (fashionably late of course), Dany was calling the children down for dinner. They came down in a stampede of bare feet, the older ones complaining that she had interrupted their joint game of Minecraft while the younger ones scrambled to find their parents. 

She tripped over multiple little feet as she struggled to the kitchen, rescued from the mob by the firm grasp of her Volantene sister-in-law. Talisa grinned as she picked up the heavy dish of Ham on the counter, whirling around and heading to the dining room with it like it weighed five pounds. Daenerys laughed in disbelief at her sister’s wink, the woman was stronger than any neurosurgeon Dany knew, and she didn’t know many. 

By the time she had carried the small loaf of glazed gingerbread into the dining room nearly everyone had gathered at the impressive oak table. When they saw her coming everyone began to take their seats, even Sansa, ever the interior designer gave Dany an appreciative nod.

“Dany this arrangement looks like something out of a pottery barn ad!”

The rest of the table joined in then, praising the decor and how wonderful the food smelled while the children tried to reach for dessert first. Overwhelmed by the groups consensus the silver-haired hostess blushed lightly and took her rightful place at the head of the table, presiding over the food and pointing out choice vegetarian options for Talisa and gluten-free dishes for Daemon, who had celiac’s disease. 

The whole ordeal was so time consuming that she almost forgot to eat, her ever caring husband getting a plate together with all her favorites and passing it to her quietly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek in thanks, pulling away quickly however as Visenya shouted,

“Ewww mommy your hair’s gonna get in the gravy.”

The whole group laughed lightly and tucked in, the sound of chewing punctuated by separate conversations around the table. 

Vis was getting into it with Margaery, the two models debating on the potential of some up and coming brand, Marg insisting that,

“Trust me the CEO is obsessed with all things over the top, just like you! They’ll want you for sure.”

Laughs were heard at that particular comment, Arianne smirking as she looked towards Dany’s end of the table.

“Remind me again why I married this self important sod Daenerys?”

Dany winked at Viserys cheekily,

“Because Vis was incredibly turned on when a dirt covered archaeologist showed up on his photo shoot site and started yelling at his boss.”

Her brother turned a light red and spluttered his denial before being cut off by a kiss from his wife. A chorus of “ewwwwws” arose from the little ones and Daemon averted his eyes in embarrassment, but Dany saw the affection he held for his parents in the way he smiled at them shortly after. She had never been more grateful than in that moment, seeing her older brother who had struggled to find himself in the cut throat world of fashion, surrounded by his family and a wife who grounded him. 

Jon’s hearty laugh however drew her back to the present. He was hitting the table with his fist and his eyes began to water, gasping for breath as he met Dany’s bemused expression. 

Only one person could get him to laugh _that_ hard. 

“Go on Needle tell Dany what you told me.” 

Arya raised her glass again, taking a hearty swig of beer that Dany didn’t remember putting out before repeating what she had obviously just told Jon.

“I’m just saying that if _Sansa_ and _Viserys_ can get engaged than Nym is going to be fending off the proposals in a couple of years tops!” 

Even Daenerys had to giggle at that particular sentiment, the little alcohol she had consumed combined with Vis and Sansa’s twin offended expressions making it _much_ funnier than it probably was. 

The whole table was joining in on the joke now, Talisa quietly ushering the kids upstairs with Dany’s look of gratitude. Robb’s wife ever the first to realize when the drunken jokes were about to take over the majority of polite dinner conversation. 

“Really Sansa had no trouble once she got her affections straight.”

Margaery tilted her head slightly, the model’s warm brown curls draping over her shoulder as she fake contemplated for effect. 

“Actually I think ‘straight’ is the wrong way to put it.”

Robb’s audible choke started off the new crescendo of laughter, Sansa blushing and laughing, dropping a kiss on her fiancé’s cheek before sticking her tongue out at her older brother. Who was still red faced and recovering much to Jon’s amusement.

“You should be used to it Robb haven’t you walked in on Lyanna kissing that picture of that actress more than once now? What was her name again? Emilia-”

“Oye watch it Snow it was one time she’s eight years old for fucks sake, doesn’t have a clue about that shit yet…”

Talisa patted his arm consolingly but turned to whisper to Margaery and Sansa so that her voice carried throughout the dining room. 

“Oh she most definitely has a crush on this girl in her class.”

The whole erupted in laughter, Jon the loudest of all as his brother’s face flushed at this piece of information apparently unbeknownst to him. Dany was about to divert the heat off her poor brother-in-law but her unusually jovial husband had other ideas. 

“Gods Robb wasn’t the first thing you said to Talisa something about ‘a woman like her couldn’t possibly be single _and_ straight?’”

Arya was half on her husband’s lap now, wheezing with laughter as she gave Jon a fist bump from across the table. Robb, now fully prepared to respond flashed a wicked grin in Dany’s direction.

_Oh by Balerion here we go…_

“At least the first words I spoke to my wife were _comprehensible_.” 

Jon sobered up almost immediately as Dany tried to stifle a giggle, knowing exactly which story came next. Her husband tried to bluster by it,

“Well that was completely different-”

“Ohhh no it bloody well wasn’t.”

Robb wasn’t done railing his brother that much was clear but Margaery held up a hand abruptly and smiled,

“I’m sorry I don’t think I know this one..?”

Gendry cut in this time and smirked at Jon.

“Just that captain sullen could barely speak around Dany the first… what, five times they met?”

A chorus of mirth rose at this memory, Arya launching into an exaggerated impression of her brother that was quite honestly hilarious.

“Aye. Aye that’ll do. Of course Ms. Daenareys.”

Dany winced at the mispronunciation, it was one of the things that had made her find him so adorable at first. The fact his thick accent had barely allowed him to pronounce her elegant full name upon their first meeting was a constant subject of teasing among their family. 

She had been assigned to his case during a dreary January, when she was beginning to think she had chosen the wrong profession by becoming a human rights lawyer. But then she had helped Jon gain his due financial compensation after being injured on term beyond the wall, the government originally denying him since the life threatening incident had been perpetrated by his own squadron. 

Daenerys had fixed that, and he had been such a kind client (and handsome too), they had gone for drinks after finally winning the case. They had talked for hours… and by the end of the night he could _definitely_ say her name correctly. 

She smiled at the memory, eyeing her husband from over the rim of her wine glass and unconsciously licking her lips… he looked delectable. Still in the midst of an embarrassing stories swap with his siblings he was slightly flushed, those curls she adored now an absolute mess. His sweater was rolled up to his elbows now, the thermostat only at seventy degrees and her warm blooded northerner was still hot. Dany wasn’t exactly complaining though, it gave her a nice view of his forearms and the way the muscles bulged every time he leaned forward to laugh at something Arya had said.

Those arms had bulged like that when he took her hard against their bedroom wall the other day... the twins had been at school and good gods Jon Snow had ravaged her. 

As if summoned by her increasingly naughty thoughts, the man in question turned to her in amusement watching as she sat back to nurse her wine and continue to stare. His eyes darkened when she licked her lips again, and it wasn’t until Talisa coughed from the end of the table did they blink and turn back to the family. 

Apparently they hadn’t been the only ones with _other_ things in mind though because a glance at the others revealed Arianne with a very guilty expression on her face as she withdrew her hand from beneath the table, triggering a not so quiet gasp of relief from her husband. Arya meanwhile was practically in Gendry’s lap, her special forces training coming in handy as she balanced superbly on his tiny dining room seat, her tongue clearly and completely busy in his mouth. 

Jon let out a noise of revulsion at the sight and waited for his brother to join him, but Robb was busy peppering Talisa’s neck with kisses and the occasional love bite. 

His wife was doing her best to fend him off and failing spectacularly, her exasperated sigh drawing everyone’s attention.

“Honestly all of you! Sansa and Marg are the only ones who have the decency to control themselves at the table!”

Dany paused in her lustful adoration of her husband’s eyelashes long enough to stare quizzically at the other end of the table, where Margaery appeared to be asleep and Sansa was nowhere to be found. 

“Speaking of which where is our fiery headed sister-in-law?”

A bump sounded from under the table at that, followed by a stream of northern curse words that could only have been said by a Stark. Margaery jolted ‘awake’ and flushed pink, Sansa peeking out from under the table sheepishly a moment later, her hair disheveled and her face red, a clear indicator as to what exactly the engaged couple had been getting up to. 

“Oh honestly!”

Talisa huffed and gave them all a mock glare, obviously suppressing amusement. 

“How any of you sleep at night is beyond me. Robb we’re going to bed.”

The woman’s auburn haired husband merely nodded slowly, a lovesick smile plastered to his face as they made their way upstairs. Dany jumped up, quite suddenly remembering her hostess duties and ushering everyone upstairs to sleep, stopping to smack Viserys on the back of the head when he complained about not getting her and Jon’s master bedroom. 

By the time Talisa had rounded up all the children for bed Daenerys had gone to great lengths to ensure everyone had a pillow, a warm blanket, and any night time commodity they might need. Only when she had ushered Gendry and Arya out of the bathroom, (they had started making out on the counter again), did she hear the cries of one of her own little ones from the kids room. 

Visenya and Rhaella’s room was a pastel purple and the ceiling was a mural of dragons in flight, an armada of stuffed wolves lining the walls and piled on the miniature furniture. Dany made her way to their beds, humming softly and picking up discarded teacups and G.I. Joes along the way, (Jon’s idea not hers). When she reached their beds the mother of little dragons wasn’t at all surprised to find Nymeria sharing Visenya’s bed and Lyanna sharing Rhae’s, the little cousins were inseparable after all.

_I hope by the old gods and the new that it will always be that way between them._

“Mama wake us up when Santa comes ok?”

Visenya, ever the night owl, was the only one still awake, her little hands reaching out to grab her mother’s face. Dany placed a kiss on her forehead with a smile, stroking the silver locks so similar to hers and tucking the covers around her daughter’s chin. 

“I might fall asleep Vis-y but I will try my hardest.”

Her grey eyes shone in the light from their bedside lamp, nodding her head as if Dany had just shared the most important secret in the world with her. Just when she was about to turn out the lights however Visenya opened her eyes again, turning to her mother with a dead serious expression and saying,

  
“If Rhae wakes up before me, **don’t** let her open my presents.”

Daenerys smiled and kissed her daughter’s cheek this time,

“I would never Vis. Now go to sleep.”

She switched off the lights and admired the four of them laying their so peacefully for a second more, whispering one last, _I love you_ before shutting the door softly behind her.

It fascinated her how different her and Jon’s daughters were, one was a night owl, the other an early bird. One had hair of palest silver and eyes like her father’s while the other had dark brown locks and her mother’s violet irises. Dany didn’t think it was possible to love anyone more than she loved Jon but the twins had proved her wrong as soon as they had popped out red-faced and squalling. She loved those two little beings more than life after knowing them for less than a minute. And when she saw her husband’s face as he held them both for the first time she knew she hadn’t been alone in that sentiment.

*~*

When she had finished checking up on all the members of the Targaryen, Stark, Baratheon, Tyrell, Snow, and Martell family Daenerys found their room devoid of life excluding the electric fire crackling merrily beneath the white stone mantle. A glance at the phone that had been sitting on her nightstand all night however, revealed a text from her husband.

  
‘ _Taking the dogs for a walk, my tosser brother forgot about Greywind.’_

Dany smiled, _perfect._ Her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down at the screen again in amusement. 

_‘Get ready for eight inches of Snow when I get back ;)’_

She laughed out loud, quick to stifle the sound with her hand when she remembered the house was full of slumbering relatives. Only slightly drunk Jon’s jokes were _this_ cheesy. 

Sending a kissing face and setting her phone back down Dany smiled to herself as she made her way over to their closet, withdrawing a slim black box from the very back. Opening it slightly to ensure Jon’s gift was still in place she made her way to the bathroom, giddily slipping out of all her thick layers on the way. 

The lingerie was pale mint with white lace, the top a tight sheer bralette that had a plunging sweetheart neckline and fell loosely to her waist. She admired her reflection in the mirror, the thigh straps fit tightly and the lace met at the juncture of her thighs, and the panties were nothing more than sheer mint colored fabric… meaning her husband would love them.

Dany had to admit this was a treat for both her and Jon, usually they were barely ever awake enough to do anything other than sleep during normal week nights. So her husband would love this she was sure. 

_And besides I look damn good._

The door to their bedroom swung open just as she finished brushing out the braids in her hair, admiring the way the soft silver waves hadn’t frizzed up. 

“Dany?”

“Be right out love.”

She heard a grunt of acknowledgment and peaked outside, watching her husband go through his nightly routine of shoving all his clothes into the hamper and slipping on pajama pants. For once the sight of his bare chest didn’t distract her, the sudden flicker of nervousness that had flared up surprising her. 

It was unreasonable after all this time but she couldn’t help but wonder whether he would care… or if he would even like it. Maybe all he had wanted for Christmas was something practical like new hiking boots or a nice leash for Ghost or-

“Love what’s taking so long I want a kiss.”

Dany smiled from behind the door, leaning against it slightly. This was her _husband_ for gods sake the man she loved most in the world! She was being stupid! Plus no one could resist how cute and clingy he got after drinking a tad more than usual.

“Finished!”

She flung open the door dramatically and stood in the frame, a smile creeping onto her face as those lovely grey eyes grew wide with surprise.

  
  


He was sitting on their duvet with red flannel pajama pants on, but now he ran a hand through his hair and let out a low whistle.

“Jesus Dany this is… where did you?..”

Oh she was in her comfort zone now, Daenerys Targaryen _lived_ to see Jon Snow blush. She began to blow him kisses and spin around so he could see the top’s back cutout, the skin that it showed criss crossed with her bralette’s lace straps.

When she finally approached him her husband looked like he was about to punch someone… or fuck someone into next week. Knowing it was the latter she crouched and gave his paralyzed lips a chaste kiss pulling away to look him in the eyes.

“Earth to Mr. Snow… do you like your Christmas present my love?”

His eyes were that lusty shade of black that gave her shivers and he slid from the bed, standing to take her lips in a hungry embrace. Her lover’s hands grabbing at the silky fabric of her lingerie greedily, clutching her closer when Dany stroked and tangled her tongue with his. Jon released her lips only to trail kisses to her ear, his voice a husky growl as he praised her.

“Most gorgeous present I have ever received… I still have no idea why you married me.”

She knew he was joking, but the self-deprecation still worried her.

“Because you’re kinder and more handsome than any man I’ve met Jon Snow.”

Only when she felt him smile against her throat did she feel relieved, she didn’t want him to go down that painful path tonight. Her husband had worked so hard to rid himself of the night terrors and panic attacks that had haunted him when they first met. Being in the marines did that to you… especially when one was as empathetic as Jon. 

He was kissing down her neckline but before those soft lips could go any further he stopped and tugged at her bralette impatiently. 

“How do I get this off, you’re lovelier without it.”

Dany blushed but pushed him off, reaching behind and attempting to untie the flimsy ribbons that held it in place.

  
“That’s not very nice Jon I bought this for you, you know.”

He chuckled and moved behind her, pushing her hands away and undoing the ties himself, those strong hands gently pressing into her shoulders in a way that made her groan. He noticed of course and his breath caressed her ear, husky and sweet in a way that made her weak in the knees. 

“My poor wife sore from being on her feet all day… cleaning the house because her good for nothing husband was lazing about.”

She giggled, slightly struck again by how thoughtful he could be with her. Her mirth turned to a moan quickly though when his thumbs began to work on her shoulder blades. Her sighs so pronounced that it sounded like they were already making love, his palms like magic as they pressed at her sore back.

She melted back into him, having a hard time staying upright with his hands rubbing her lower back that way. He squeezed her sides, and then his fingers strayed further forward, brushing over her belly button on the way to the waistband of her panties.

Dany’s breath hitched. “Tonight is supposed to be for you.”

Jon’s right hand dipped beneath the waistband and stroked over her lower belly, creeping gradually downward. “I’m helping you relax.”

“Jon—” Dany broke off with a moan as his hand pushed into the thin underwear and his fingers curved down to cover her pussy. She was already slick for him, her body thrumming needily.

“Shh.” He licked and nibbled her neck, his left hand rising to cup her breast as his right played between her thighs. “Let me help you.”

He clutched her against him possessively, tugging her closer until she was pressed flush against him. She could feel the hard protrusion of his erection against her ass, even more apparent through the soft fabric of the lingerie. He rocked against her gently as he toyed with her nipple and stroked over her intimate folds, and Dany relaxed into his embrace, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Let me take care of you love. You were so stressed today.”

She moaned at the words, which resonated in her body like a touch. And it wasn’t just her body affected; the old, lonely part of her seized onto those words as if they were a life preserver in the middle of a raging ocean. Knowing how deeply the man she loved cared for her caused her to relax even more, giving herself over to him as her eyes fluttered shut.

He dipped two fingers inside her cunt and set a slow, thrusting rhythm. Dany groaned and reached back to lace her hands around his neck. Her hips rolled in time with his gentle movements, and although his fingers stretched her deliciously, she was so wet that they slid in and out easily.

He crooked them a little, massaging that sensitive spot inside, and Dany whimpered as warmth flooded her body.

“Try not to choke me love,” he murmured in her ear. 

She blushed and loosened her hold on his neck. Then his left hand dipped into her knickers, too, and he started rubbing her clit in tandem with his ministrations to her G-spot.

“Oh, God,” Dany gasped, writhing against him. He was so good at this, so precise with those big fingers, and when he nudged past the hood to touch her cilt directly, she jerked at the sparks of sensation that shot through her. “Jon, yes! Please make me come, please...”

“Nothing could stop me my queen.” He kissed her neck as he worked her, and with their bodies pressed together, they set a rhythm that was like fucking, but gentler. He wound her up tighter and tighter, and Dany squirmed, but she was pinned fast, anchored to him by his fingers in her cunt and her arms around his neck. He breathed raggedly in her ear, and she reveled in this sign that he was as aroused as she was.

“Are you going to come for me love?” he asked, rubbing harder against her sensitive nub until it was almost painful, hooking his fingers inside her with deliberate intent. “Come on, Dany. Fall apart for me.”

She climaxed with a few stuttering cries, jerking against his hands as the spasms rocked her. A gush of wetness soaked his fingers, and he groaned in appreciation.

“Beautiful,” he told her as she shook and rocked and rode out the lingering waves of her orgasm, his voice sounding as dazed as she was. “So beautiful.”

Dany finally sagged back against him, utterly wrung out. He removed his hands from her soaked panties and brought them to his face, and she heard the lewd sounds as he sucked his fingers clean.

“Jon let me...” she said fuzzily.

Jon jerked against her, his cock pressing hard against her ass. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt when he pressed his fingers to her lips, and she opened her mouth to accept them, licking up the tart moisture.

“You’re a fucking angel love,” Jon said.

Dany hummed and smiled, then cracked her eyes open and turned in the circle of his arms, pressing her hands against his chest. She peered up at him, admiring his blown pupils and parted lips. “My turn.”

He shook his head and gripped her wrists when she would have sunk to her knees to pleasure him. “Tonight is for you, sweetheart.” He leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

Dany pouted. “But Jon I want to.”

He groaned at that. “And believe me, I want you to. But not tonight, when you've been serving my insane family all day.” 

He swooped in to kiss her, and Dany pulled away and peered at him. 

“In me now?”

Her vocabulary often regressed when her mind was this hazy with pleasure, but Jon fixed her with a hard grey gaze. She knew the innocent way with which she looked at him woke the beast… that had been her intent after all.

”Haven’t had my fill,” he said simply. 

He dropped to his knees and shoved her wet panties down her waist. There was a ripping sound as he tore the knickers off her body, and then he slung one of her legs over his shoulder and buried his face between her thighs.

Dany let out a high-pitched whine as she bucked against him, still extremely sensitive. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she tugged hard on the silky black curls as he worked her over mercilessly. “Jon, Jon…” She broke off with a shuddering moan as he gently raked his teeth over her clit, then sucked hard on the swollen bud.

“Never get enough of this,” Jon muttered as he slipped a finger inside her. “You make me insane.”

He made her insane, too. Jon managed to reduce her to a sobbing, begging mess in under a minute, and as a powerful orgasm rolled over her, Dany had to bite down on her fist to muffle her scream.

“I want to hear it,” he told her as he kept licking. “Want to hear you screaming my name when I make you come.”

“Everyone’s sleeping,” she gasped, unsuccessfully attempting to push him away from her pleasure-sensitized cunt.

He might’ve sworn but she couldn’t hear or concentrate on anything else. She clutched his head, grinding against him. “I’m so close, just a little more…”

Jon abruptly stood up, and Dany cried out in protest. Her lower belly was tense and tingling, and her nipples were so tight they ached.

He gripped her throat loosely in one broad hand. “You don’t get to come again unless it’s on my cock,” he said in a voice that sounded almost menacing. 

Dany shivered and withheld a smile at the sign of dominance, and when she didn’t respond, he squeezed a little tighter. “Do you understand, Dany?”

Her eyes were half lidded with pleasure when she responded. 

“Of course my love.”

His hands slid down her hips and turned her around, her lips registering a hard kiss before she was tossed onto the bed. The soft sheets enveloping her as Jon crawled over her, she turned her face from him and sniffed the sheets in pleasure.

“Mmm did we get new fabric softener? These smell nice!”

When she opened her eyes again he was looking at her with the most adorable soft smile on his handsome face.

“What?”

Her husband had removed his pants and boxers while she reveled in the comfort of their bed and he crushed her to him in one motion, their now naked bodies pressed together perfectly. His face was buried in her hair and he sniffed it with a sigh.

“Nothing I just love you.”

Dany grew soft and clingy at the statement, his cock against her folds a surprise as her arms wrapped around his back tightly. Her husband’s first thrust was always a mind blowing experience, her cunt still satisfyingly stretched by his length as he entered her all at once. Just as he knew she liked.

“Oh gods Jon I missed this… I missed you.”

That hair she loved so much was in his face now, his lovely features contorted as he sped up, those big grey eyes meeting hers. 

“Well maybe… oh fuck… if you took a little more t-time off this could become a nightly occurrence.”

She kissed his forehead and whimpered in agreement, his head now kissing her womb as his arms unintentionally pinned her to the bed. Dany adored this… adored him.

“J-Jon please oh gods be good!”

He was pummeling her now, her legs spread wide to accommodate the increasing speed and stars being thrown across her vision as he did. Her husband was whispering a jumble of sweet nothings now, his thrusts slowing so she felt the whole eight inches of snow go in and out. 

Dany was practically drooling when her body started to spasm, her nails raking down his back as she molded her lips to his. Her shouts muffled by his mouth as he spilled inside her and her vision flashed white. 

When he withdrew she mewled as he knelt to admire the sight of his cum dripping out of her pink cunt. He scooped it up and back into her with two fingers, shushing her when she moaned loudly, her thoughts drifting towards the magic of conceiving a baby on Christmas Eve. 

She heard him sigh as he licked his fingers clean, their eyes meeting from across the bed and Dany bit her lip at the sight of him wrecked and exhausted. Apparently the sight of her the same way did something to Jon as well because he just sighed and lay his head on her stomach in content.

“Seven hells Dany, Merry Christmas to me.”

Daenerys ran her fingers through his hair, an overwhelming sense of peace taking over as they lay there together. Her thoughts drifting to their daughters and the happy family that slept within their walls as sleep claimed her.

_Merry Christmas indeed my love._

*~*

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for my secret Santa’s gift which will be out soon! But until then happy holidays guys, enjoy whatever you celebrate this time of year and please leave some feedback for me below!
> 
> Love,  
> Lilacs <3


End file.
